


Poison Apple

by deceitfuldevout



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Goth Reader, Loss of Virginity, Social Anxiety, attempted drowning, degrading, goth!reader, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Ransom resembled the human embodiment of prince charming. You on the other hand dressed more like an evil queen. But looks can be deceiving, like night and day the two of you were very much different.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, reader/ransom drysdale, reader/ransom thrombey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Poison Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a sucker for the whole ‘opposites attract’ trope. Just a little love for the alt gal (coming from a retired goth). This one-shot was inspired by Melanie Martinez’s “Mad Hatter”

> Ransom resembled the human embodiment of prince charming. You on the other hand dressed more like an evil queen. However looks can be deceiving, like night and day the two of you were very much different.

  


[Originally posted by underneath-a-million-leaves-blog](http://tmblr.co/Z5-mNrq5E1Yv)

* * *

You were peacefully cooped up in your room, closing your scrapbook after preserving a speedwell you found while taking a nature walk. It was perfect for your press-in flower collection. You carefully slide it in with the rest of your books. Making them had always been something you enjoyed to the fullest.

  


[Originally posted by karbaar](http://tmblr.co/ZeoaSt2Wqlsgc)

Now that you were finished it was time to work on Harlan’s birthday gift. You remembered him mentioning how he could find the right cover for his latest novel series. So you made it your mission to try and make them stunning. Anything for someone as sweet as him. Harlan was like a grandfather to you.

Your parents had been friends with the Thrombey family since before you were born. Every year your folks would drag you to an unwanted event. But at least Harlan made it all the more bearable. Meg would only start short conversations as small talk. But the main reason why you despised these dreadful events, was because of the antichrist himself. Hugh Ransom Drysdale. He tried in any way possible to make your life a living hell. 

  


[Originally posted by erosbellarke](http://tmblr.co/ZuCwdl2gcDvfd)

Ransom had been a few years older than you and Meg. You remembered as a child how you would hide from him. He would make it a game to try and find you throughout the mansion. It wasn’t so much of a game in your case, it was more of a being hunted-by-the-bully-scenario.

Ransom had been the evil mastermind behind all the attacks. He lived to see you suffer. No matter what though you still viewed him as the same snot-nosed brat with a lisp from the braces he’d worn. To think at one point you’d actually let someone like _that_ bully you. Little Hughie, out of all people.

His harassment only grew worse in your teen years. Ransom had gotten rid of his braces. He became cockier know that you couldn’t point them out to ridicule him. You on the other hand had spent those years experimenting with different looks in a way that would express yourself. 

Of course at the time your parents forbade you to dye your hair. Even mentioning piercings was a forbidden topic. However they let makeup slide, but you were on thin ice.

On a summer evening. Fifteen year old you wanted to make a statement. Black eyeliner with lipstick to match. Thank goodness your parents weren’t home. They had been golfing with the Drysdales since early morning.

You took a cab to the Drysdale home. It would be for the better if your chauffeur wouldn’t tell. You knew what their reactions would have been as soon as they laid eyes on you. It was fun picturing Linda’s jaw dropping. Harlan would chuckle from her reaction. Ransom would obviously be the one to point fingers at the elephant in the room. Not like you would care about what he’d have to say.

When you arrived to the home a maid greets you. Ransom hadn’t been anywhere in sight. You definitely didn’t mind that at all. You spot Meg sunbathing by the poolside without a care in the world. You decide to join her. You’re nose deep in Harlan’s latest murder-mystery novel. It became hotter during mid-day. You decide to head indoors and grab yourself a drink.

While searching for something in the fridge a loud whistle has you turning around. It was Ransom leaned against an island. How long had he been there? You’d rather not look his way. Nothing good ever came from him. You could just tell he must’ve been smirking right about now, “Is the wicked witch in search of a potion?”

  


[Originally posted by forchrisevans](http://tmblr.co/Z-ZFQn2jPGoyI)

You slammed the door shut, looking daggers at the young Drysdale. After a while of him spewing abusive comment you finally snap, refusing to let him tear you down any longer, “Why do you hate me so much Ransom? Is it because you’re insecure?”

He laughs, “Insecure about _what_ exactly?”

“Well judging from you constantly having to throw an insult any chance you get.” your hands are on your hips. Ransom chuckles, “Awwe, did I just tick off Wednesday Adams?” he tilts his head, the lighting in the room made it look like he had a halo. But Ransom was a devil in disguise, “What? It’s fun to pick on the girl who looks like she’s got daddy issues.”

You roll your eyes at the ridiculous jab, “I don’t have any. You on the other hand, have the duo. But hey, it’s a good thing your family can afford therapists right?” you grin when his smirk is replaced by a scowl. With the right words you always managed to get under his skin. You decide to shoot him with a final blow, “I wonder if that huge ego is to makeup for something else...” you glance down for a brief moment before waltzing off. 

Ransom was pissed. He would get you back. He always does. So far your day had been more than blissful. When you finished layering on a wad of sunscreen you lay back and relax. At the same time Ransom marched towards you. At first he started dragging your seat with him. Which immediately caused you to stir from your nap. You kick your feet to the side and hop off. Ransom pulls you up by the arm. His grip is almost painful. He yanks even harder when you start fighting back.

No adults had been there to stop it. Meg kept frantically pleading with him to stop before running inside. There were times where his outbursts were downright dangerous. Ransom would becomes a threat to whoever was in his way. He hauls you over his shoulder and you scream, “Wait! Wait I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Ransom _please!_ I can’t--”

He doesn’t want to hear whatever you had to say. He tosses you into the pool in a blind rage, letting out deep huffs as he watched from the side. He could see you underwater flailing your arms around. Ransom chuckles at you try to float up. After a while you couldn’t keep your head afloat anymore and sink.

Meg runs back out in search of you. She screams when she spots you underwater. At this point she’s hysterical and jumps into the pool, the two of you barely stay afloat. It doesn’t take long for Ransom to register what he’d done. Meg tries her hardest to drag you out but can’t muster the strength to do so. She has no choice but to beg Ransom to lift you out.

“Fuck...” is all he says before jumping in the water. He lifts you up with a single arm and tosses your limp body ashore. Meg starts crying when she notices you’re not breathing. Her hands clench together as she begins pressing against your chest. Ransom watches his frantic cousin before latching his mouth on yours. He breathes air into your lungs, while Meg pumps your chest.

She urges him to go on, “Pinch her nose.” and for once, he actually listens to her. Thirty seconds in your body starts to jolt on it’s own. Your mouth opens to spew out the pool water from your lungs. You were unconscious but thankfully, still breathing. 

When you had woken up Meg decides to tell you everything. Her words were clouded by your thoughts. You didn’t feel safe here anymore. All you wanted to do was go home. Ransom’s excuse after getting caught? “I didn’t mean to!” a lie, “It was a joke!” Another lie, “I thought she’d look better without all that makeup. We were just playing around.” 

  


[Originally posted by bigotry-slayer](http://tmblr.co/ZMpSob2T8cW0E)

His parents bought every word of it. Because they truly believed that their golden boy would never mean such harm. Of course his Drysdales would let him get away with it. Not the first time they had done so. Harlan had been the only one who cared enough to give him a much needed earful.

After that day you stopped visiting all together. You would beg your parents not to go, but never stated why. You still maintained your friendship with Harlan through handwritten letters. 

Harlan’s birthday was right around the corner and his only request was that you’d attend. Of course you accepted his offer. It was for the sake of your friendship. When you reach the Drysdale estate your knees begin to buckle. You felt physically ill, “Just one day...” you mumble to yourself. Hopefully, it would end soon. You weren’t that same little kid who used to hide from the bad guys. Now you’re an adult who charges head first at them. You hadn’t even notice your boots dragging on the ground below.

  


[Originally posted by the-clown-crypt](http://tmblr.co/ZDNHFs2UWo0W0)

Harlan has suggested you should play with colors, since today’s theme was celebration. In his own words: “Just not one fit for a funeral home. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” So you kept it subtle with faint purple highlights, along with a dark rouge lip color would compliment the shade. You wanted to give a Gothic vampire-like feel to it. This had to be the most amount of colors you had worn in a while. But at least you were still in your comfort zone. 

Here you were. On the steps of the Dysdale home. It had been a few years since they’d seen you face-to-face. You were greeted by Harlan’s personal housekeeper, Fran. As much as she tried to hide it, her first reaction was defiantly a common response.

Ransom had been in his childhood room since arriving last night. Usually he considers himself an early bird. But during family events or holidays he made it the only exception to sleep in. If he could, he’d sleep in for an entire day. Harlan was especially stern for him to show up. He dodged these events like the plague. He didn’t want to be there as much as anyone else did.

Ransom forces himself out of bed and into a steamy shower. He was told by his mother that you’d be arriving. How long had it been? A fucking while that’s for sure. He has an arm perched on the shower wall. He relaxes under the warmth of the water falling down his chiseled back. He needs a clear mind. A way to get rid of all that tension.

Ransom’s other hand travels from his toned abs, down a trail of hair that led to his hardening member. He wraps a hand around it and starts pumping himself. He thinks of the models from his playboy magazines. How they posed so care free looking all dolled up. Sure they were attractive, but something else didn’t sit quite right with him.

He tries imagining a model wrapping her puckered lips around his head. He huffs out in frustration before letting his mind wander off. In search of a hidden desire. He can picture it now, a familiar pair of eyes stare up at him. He lets out a deep grumble from the back of his throat. _Almost there..._ he curses under his breath.

Ransom thinks of you staring up at him oh-so innocently with hollowed cheeks. Your dark lipstick staining his shaft as you bobbed your head back and fourth. He pumps his member at a faster pace now. Soon he comes undone. He muffles out a deep groan. Streaks of white paint the tile wall in front of him. He wishes he could smear it all over that god-awful makeup of yours.

While waiting for the other guests you ask Fran if a restroom had been available. She tells you that they’re cleaning the lower levels at moment, the only restrooms available are upstairs. You thank her before leaving.

When you reach the top of the stairs you’re greeted by a swarm of busy maids working diligently. You’d rather not disturb them while they were working. As you walk through the hallway, you notice each room had a maid in it.

Only one room remained untouched. Ransom’s cave was considered forbidden territory. Not even Fran would set foot inside. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and you really needed to go.

Someone from the other side opens the door before you do. It’s Ransom, wearing a cashmere sweater. You could’ve sworn he’d jumped a bit. Ransom lets out an annoyed huff, “What are you doing here?” his brows furrow. You look down,”There aren’t any restrooms so I just--”

“No.”

“Please Ransom I just need to use the restroom.”

“Not my problem.” he shuts the door behind him then leans in, “Don’t even think about setting foot in there. Because I will know.” his voice is menacing. You don’t even realize you’re shaking until he’s down the hallway. After the these years he hadn’t changed a bit. No surprise in that.

Late that evening you reunited with each and every one of the Thombey members. They’d started clapping when the cake had been lit up. Harlan had opened each gift laid out for him.

  


[Originally posted by urbanhiking](http://tmblr.co/ZffX3yYUH86UyW00)

Harlan was unimpressed in the beginning. Some of the ‘thoughtful’ gifts were just pricey brands with a card thrown on it. You wished him a happy birthday before handing him an envelope. In it were stacks of photos. Each one thoughtfully taken, specifically intended for his upcoming novel series he’d been working on.

He holds the pictures to his chest and mouths a ‘Thank you’. It had been a while since Harlan had received a gift with sentimental value. You lean in for a hug, “Anything for an old friend. Wait! I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that--”

He only chuckles. He knew you hadn’t meant for it to sound that way. You were always so considerate of other’s feelings, even as a child. That’s why he preferred you over his spoiled grand kids any day. It was after dinner and a few too many drinks when the arguments began. A snarky comment here and there. Followed by a practical blame game.

Harlan never felt so alive watching his family members tear each other apart. This was your cue to leave. Although the party hadn’t lasted very long you did have fun. You reach into you purse to retrieve you keys but they weren’t there. _Perhaps you’d dropped them on your way in?_ No, someone would’ve said something, the only place that didn’t have any guests was on the upper floor.

You walk up the stairs in search for them. Using the faint light coming from downstairs as your main source of navigation. Luckily the master bedroom’s lights were still on. That was odd. Maybe someone had forgotten to turn it off.

With each step you took a noise from the other side became louder. Almost like someone was in pain. _Who could that have been?_ When you knock on it a sudden gasp is heard followed by Richard Drysdale cursing, “Shit!”

You remembered how Linda had been the last one to wish you a goodnight, downstairs. You scurry down the hall when you see his shadow approaching the door. By the time he swung it open you carefully managed to slip into a random room.

You press your ear against the wood. Richard walks closer towards the room you were in. You could barely see a few feet in front of you. Luckily a closet door had been left open. While inside you wave your arms around to find your surroundings. At that moment you knew where you were. With a flick of a switch the bathroom lights were on. 

You would be in so much trouble if Ransom found out you were in his room. You can’t seem to calm down. Just the thought of being caught not only by Richard but his demon offspring made your anxiety skyrocket. Counting backwards from a hundred barely helped a situation as big as this. 

So you did what always helped you find ease, reaching into your purse you pull a tube of lipstick. You carefully reapplied your makeup. As silly as it sounds this was the only thing you felt a sense of control over. It calmed you. When you were finished you decide to muster up some strength to peek out.

Ransom’s room was defiantly unexpected. But then again, this was the same room he spent his teen years in. So there was no surprise in finding scattered laundry on the floor and emptied beer bottles plopped on the furnishings. Classic Hugh. But rock ‘n roll band posters? That was quite the shocker.

What was even more shocking was the Gothic pin-up models plastered on his ceiling. A small jingle of his doorknob opening had you rushing back into the bathroom. You could hear the door slam open. Ransom trudges inside. His feet drag through the carpet. He throws his coat on on the floor. Not giving it a second glance.

As he nears the bathroom you start stepping away on the other side. That’s when your back find the shower curtains. Hopping in the tub was of pure instinct. Well, maybe not so much instinct as it was from the fear of Ransom’s punishment. He flicks the lights on. He takes a good look at his reflection in the mirror. Ransom was tired. All he wanted to do was retire for the night then leave first thing tomorrow.

He knew it was useless, arriving to an event he wasn’t welcomed to. Even today during dinner his family tried comparing him to someone like _you_. A complete freak show. Always so jumpy, like a damn rabbit. Not to mention your obviously nervous body language irked him. Every time he’d walk past you your face would resemble a deer caught in headlights. Because of _him_. He may have resembled Prince Charming, but you knew deep down the type of man he truly was. His beauty is only skin deep.

Ransom looks down at his sink and spots a tube of lipstick. He realizes now that his door bathroom had been closed when he walked in. He quickly connects the dots and smirks at his reflection. It seems a certain unwanted guest had trespassed on his grounds. He locks the door. You had to have done this on purpose just to push him over the edge. This was _too_ good of a situation. Well, at least for him. 

You held your breath. Silently praying for Ransom not to find you. That some entity out there would protect you from Satan himself. There was a long pause of silence. For a moment you believed your prayers had been answered.They came crashing down when Ransom yanked the shower curtains to the side. He holds your lipstick in between two fingers, “Looking for this?” there’s a darkness in those deep blue eyes. 

You look at the product then back at him. You proceed to reach for it with caution. Ransom takes the opportunity to grab you by the wrist and pull you out. You fall against his hard chest. Up close he’s even more frightening. His hair is a mess, his expression is contorted in pure rage.

You just so happen to be at the wrong place and time. He hisses, “What the **fuck** are you doing here?!” it was as if you were children again. Your breath hitches, “I-I just needed to use the bathroom...” you wince when his grip tightens. He chucks the container of product to the ground. It clinks on the floor. He stomps on the tube of makeup. You try budging from his grip but it didn’t work. 

Ransom lets the water run in his sink. You haven’t a clue of what he had planned but knowing him, it wouldn’t be good. That’s when he dips you face first into freezing water. It’s only took a few seconds to register what had just happened. You always had a feeling this day would come. Where Ransom would finally end up killing you. He pulls you back by your choker. You let out a few ragged breaths, taking in as much breaths as possible before being dunked in again.

You scream into the water. He wanted you dead, you’re sure of it. Ransom lifts you up again. It takes a few seconds to come to your senses. Your hair color had been washed out along with your rouge lipstick.

Ransom pauses for a moment, allowing you catch your breath. He holds your jaw to inspect your face. He wasn’t satisfied just yet. He opens his cabinet to retrieve something. Ransom squirts a few drops of cleanser in his hands before rubbing it on your face.

You held your breath as he washes the rest of your makeup off. He leaves the sink to drain out. This time he leans you in and scoops water in a cupped hand to rinse any residue off. He was determined to see just who had been hiding under there. When he’s sure all of the product had finally been stripped from your face he flips you over to examine it.

Ransom raises his brows at the sight in front of him. Your wet lashes bat always the tears while your bottom lip quivers. As soon as he hears the first whimper his chest does leaps. He wouldn’t be surprised if you’d already cast a spell on him. Hell, he was sure it had already happened. Who knew he’d find the wicked witch of the west so.. _.vulnerable? Innocent? **Fuckable?**_

Ransom faces you. As crazy as it seemed he actually had a thing for cute goth chicks. His hands cup your rear through your black tennis skirt. His hands reach under to tear open your leggings. He yanks your shirt up to reveal a frilly purple lace set. He found it humerus how dedicated you were to looking so ‘edgy’.

All he did was wash that crap off your face and you were reduced to a panicked mess, “P-please don’t hurt me...” your teeth rattle. Your lips are a shiny bright red now. Ransom bit his lip at the sight of it. They resemble a ripened apple, and he wanted a taste. He dips his head down, delving his tongue in between your parted lips. He cups each side of your face. Sweeter than he imagined. You try prying yourself off of him. Your nails scratch at his chest.

Ransom chuckles. It seems his little kitten had a set of claws. He does too. He slams your body against the bathroom door. You immediately fall to the ground, winded from the amount of force used in the blow. You could barely lift your upper body against a wall behind you. When Ransom steps forward you’re too scared to even move. He holds your temple in place. He pinches your nose, making sure not to get near you septum piercing.

That is until you try wriggling from his hold and it slides off. He pauses before realizing what just happened, “No way...” he snorts, “That’s fake too? Oh this is just too good!” he laughs crudely. He tugs off every last one of your fake piercings.

You considered yourself an adult capable of making her own decisions. But you were also an adult who's more scared of her overbearing parents. What would they think if they saw their little angel wearing such unholy attire? Ransom licks his lips. He wanted to know just how much of an “angel” you were. 

He drags you out of the restroom. Your try planting your feet into the carpet but the amount of clothes on the floor made it hard to do so. All it did was give your soles mild burns. As much as he wanted you to suck him off, he wanted to get straight to the point.

Ransom holds both of your arms in his before shoving you on his bed. You scurry backward, desperately attempting to hide your dignity from the hungry wolf. Ransom crawls on the edge of the bed. His sweater now long gone. His eyes are emotionless, the corners of his mouth curve upward in a wicked grin. You shook your head, “You’re nothing but _evil._..”

“I know.” Ransom welcomed his inner demons a long time ago. 

He pins you down by your hips. His thumb strokes the skin there. You squirm from his advances. He hooks your legs around his waist. Ransom latches his mouth on yours, nipping your teeth in the process as he kisses you, _hard_. He swirls his tongue around. Anywhere he could reach. He pulls back from the sloppy kiss with lips now tinted. His hair is a mess from the struggle earlier. His hair tickles your forehead. 

Every action dripped with desire. Ransom felt as though he had been deprived of something he’d deserved for so long. He falls on top of your chest. His body weight is almost suffocating. While you were pinned to the bed he drags his pants down. He wanted--no, he _needed_ to feel your velvety walls around him.

Ransom’s hand sinks into your panties. He helps himself to feeling around. He teases your folds until they start to slick against his digits. You whimper from the harshness. Soon you felt a strange heat in your belly. Small shock waves pulse throughout your core as he fingers you. He pulls his hand back to lap at your juices. Humming as if he were drinking the sweetest fruit he’d ever had.

Ransom’s pulsing flesh rubs against your leaking opening. Your tears begin to form again. His thumbs rub them off, “Save the tears babe. Or not, I don’t mind a little.” he wink before he jerks his body flush against yours. Ransom sighs while you silently scream. Your mouth was agape. Ransom pushes his tongue in, swirling it around yours.

Your hands try to push against his chest. You grunt from each powerful thrust. Ransom makes sure to make eye contact the entire time. He kept the same frantic rhythm for what felt like forever. Your fingers rake his back open. He only curses from your feeble attempt.

Ransom rotates his hips faster than ever before suddenly pausing. He shudders as he emptied a load deep inside you. Ransom pulls back from your limp body. You passed out in the middle of it. He grins from ear to ear, watching as a stream of blood and seed split from between your legs.

Ransom had taken a bite from his very own poison apple. It only took a single bite for all his dreams to come true.

  


[Originally posted by genre](http://tmblr.co/ZVq_Ps2ndm-ya)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
